forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GreenMoriyama/Hero Idea - Komono "Townsmen Police"
Main = "In the grand city of Kyo, and in the wealthy markets of the outer cities... whose duty is it to guard the commonfolk? Someone has to be the police against criminals... and also the safeguard when invaders are at the horizon. But we don't need something grand... a great warrior can beat another with even a simple stick." The Komono is a custom hero class in For Honor. Overview The Komono are a hybrid class of heroes, townsfolk-turned-watchmen who police towns and cities for the Daimyo they pledge to, especially in the great capital of Kyo. It is even rumoured that the best of the Komono are secretly members of the Secret Society, acting as the public eye for the Society. As a police force and protectors to the Homeland in the same vein as the Nobushi, the Komono are well trained in disarming their foe with the Jitte and close-combat. Their experience in catching criminals have made them exceptionally athletic, well-suited for the chase on par to that of a hawk swooping to catch its prey. Their sense of virtue and justice are clear, preferring to take non-lethal methods. Yet, with war raging, they know they cannot always take such a peaceful method. Don't underestimate these people just because they are townsfolk. They will bring a proper beatdown upon those who take them lightly, tossing you into a cell in no time. Heiji Heiji was born to a Komono mother and a merchant father in the outskirts of Kyo. Once he became of age, Heiji received a position as a Komono, believing himself to be capable. The years to follow proved to be in his favour as he finished tasks one after another with little to no mistakes made. However, this brought ill favour to him from other Komono, and even some disdain from less law-abiding individuals. One evening, as Heiji was patrolling the city, Heiji caught scene of a crime. But he sensed something wrong, as the crime was not being done in any hidden fashion. He still made chase. Once he corned these criminals though, Heiji found himself surrounded by half a dozen individuals. They slandered him and accusing him of being falsely good, riding on ego. Realizing who he was facing, Heiji simply stood. "Then beat me till you are satisfied," he claimed. This statement only made worse the attitudes of these people as they assaulted him, first with fists, but eventually with staffs and rocks. At the end, Heiji still stood, all bruised but still breathing. The mob didn't know how to react as they were now aghast at his fortitude. As a whistle blew, the crowd dispersed, and to Heiji's rescue was a group of Komono. Even when questioned as to what happened Heiji stayed quiet. From that day on, Heiji had a new look in his eyes, but the gaze he received from everyone also changed to one of more respect. Miharu Daughter of a subsidiary in Okina Shikiri loyal to Ayu's House, Miharu lived an adventurous life, unbound by what was usually expected of women in society. Rough and strong, Miharu led her own band of friends on many activities, even as they grew into adults. Over the years, the local Komono saw her sense of justice fit for being a Komono herself, so he approached her. Although she accepted his guidance, Miharu was not interested in becoming a Komono, as she believed she had enough "fun" performing helpful tasks as a citizen with her friends. One day though, a large band of brigands attacked Miharu's town. As the townspeople and Komono defended the town, Miharu and her friends noticed a flanking team of bandits. As Miharu's group intervened them, one of her friends was severely injured and Miharu herself was put in a tough spot as she was disarmed of her wakizashi by the bandit's leader. It was then that her teacher arrived, throwing to her his Jitte. After taking into hand the Jitte, Miharu was successful in dispatching the bandits, saving her friends and the town. After this incident, Miharu and her friends pledged to be Komono. Eventually, this led to her becoming a famed Komono, even invited by Ayu herself for a honorary meeting. Armor The Komono wear a traditional set of kimono with a haori on top. The kimono's hem is tied up to give freedom to the tights-covered legs. Wearing wooden greaves and han kote gauntlets, the Komono wear zōri sandals for footwear. While their hair is tied up into a topknot, they wear masks resembling that of a fox. A thread of coins is visible, hanging off the belt. Weapon Jitte - A specialized weapon used by the police force of the Samurai. The weapon is excellent for disarming foes without hurting them beyond bruises. *Shaft - This is the Boshin (main shaft) and Kagi (hook) parts of the Jitte *Tsuka - The handle of the Jitte, including the Kan (loop where the tassle attaches to the pommel) *Tassle - The tassle attached to the Jitte Trivia *Japanese police of the Edo period were more commonly known as "Okappiki" who were low-class citizen, sometimes criminals-turned-police. **The police that the Komono is based off of, on the other hand, were chōnin (similar to middle class) police who would help on investigations and provide assistance to the dōshin, the lowest rank Samurai police. The Komono take most of its aspiration from this class of police, and not the Okappiki. *The male Komono, Heiji (平治; lit. "peaceful reign"), is a reference to Heiji Zenigata (銭形 平次), a well known fictional character who is a police of the Edo period famed for catching criminals by throwing coins at them. **Coins hang off the belt of the Komono in recognition of this trivia. *The female Komono's name, Miharu (美春; lit. "beautiful spring"), is a homophone to the term "to watch over" (見張る) in Japanese. Quotes *'Japanese': "逃がさん!" – English: "I won't let you escape!" **''Dash Attacks'' *'Japanese': "解除!" - English: "Disarm!" **Successful Disarm *'Japanese': "正義は我にあり!" - English: "I am the beholder of justice!" **When the Feat, Chase activates |-|Abilities = Fighting Style The Komono has unique feats that allow them to chase enemies who have killed or executed allies recently, especially those on a kill spree. They also help with their Ikkaku stance and its ability to disarm opponents. *Difficulty: Hard *Chasing and Disarming Duelist Style *Low damage but versatile kit to outdo opponents Special Capabilities *Good parry/block combos *Dash attacks that are good for chasing escaping enemies *Special stance - Ikkaku stance: grants access to new moves, including the ability to disarm Feats |-|Moveset = Hero Specific *'Renown' - Renown is balanced across activities *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Superior Block Heavy Openers' - All Heavy Chain Openers have Superior Block properties. *'Deflect' - Perform a Dodge in the direction of an incoming attack at the final moment to perform a Deflect. **'Superior Block Dodge Attacks' - All Dodge Attacks have Superior Block property in the direction of the Dodge. **'Dodge Cancel' - Can cancel the recovery of a Finisher or during the start-up of a Heavy attack with a Dodge. *'Ikkaku stance' - Holding Light Attack allows Komono to enter the Ikkaku stance, granting access to a new set of abilities. **'Disarm' - The Komono's special trait: disarm. Can be performed by selecting Guardbreak after a Deflect or a successful Superior Block which in Ikkaku stance. **'Disarm Properties' - Enemies who are disarmed will effectively prevent targets from using special moves and combos (akin to being exhausted) and take 50% more Stamina damage. This lasts for 4 seconds, and can be refreshed if Komono disarms a target again. All Disarm moves deal 30 Stamina damage. *'Denkōsekka' - Komono's sprint attack is undodgeable. The Komono's kit features a relatively weak offense, as normal attacks (both Lights and Heavies) don't deal as much damage. However, the Komono's defensive game and their ability to stick with opponents is superb as they feature superior block/parry/deflect combos and quick stunning dash attacks that utilize their fist. The Komono also features the Ikkaku stance (used by holding Light Attack) which grants the Komono access to a variety of counter moves, together with their signature disarm feature and special judo throw. Ikkaku stance also features a deflect move that Komono cannot use outside the stance. Moves (From Guard Mode) WIP Icon Legend Category:Blog posts